Time Traveling Musketeers
by my daydream world
Summary: Athos, Aramis and Porthos find them in the past. - Rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note 2018 – No idea where this story come from…but there are stranger stories out there. Anyway I do not own the Musketeers**

 **Author Note 2020 – Reread this and had to make it better. So here is the newer version of the story. Hopefully it is better than before.**

Time Traveling Musketeers

King Louis seemed to favour d'Artagnan at the moment, as much as d'Artagnan was honour by it – he was getting annoyed "I rather be outside than being stuck indoors all day again…" complained d'Artagnan as he was watching Athos, Aramis and Porthos ready for their next mission with a small pout on his face at the thought about missing out again.

"It's going to rain you know," said Aramis looking up at the grey skies. "You will be glade in a few hours' time when it's chucking it down – especially since you still haven't invested in a hat…"

D'Artagnan looked up at the sky almost indifferently "I lived on a farm remember – animals needed feeding rain or shine – hat or not hat." D'Artagnan did love being outside and would grow restless if he spends too long indoors. He sometimes craved the fresh air almost like a plant "Maybe I should suggest a hunting trip…."

Athos shook his head, "For once stay out of trouble," he warned. "And stay out of the Cardinal way." He added. The Cardinal hadn't been best pleased with them for a while now and Athos didn't want the Cardinal to take out his angry on d'Artagnan while he weren't there. D'Artagnan was the lest experience of the four of them – and the Cardinal might try to use that to his advantage.

"I know, I know…" said d'Artagnan this hadn't been the first time that day he had the same warning. Athos didn't look amused with d'Artagnan response but choice not to say anything. D'Artagnan carried on talking "Anyway – it's you three who better watch your backs. You are the ones who are going to an exciting treasure hunt…"

Porthos laughed "You can't have all the adventures now. You have to learn sometimes being a musketeer is boring."

"And that is not always a bad thing," added Athos to d'Artagnan. Athos thought learning some more patience would do d'Artagnan some good – he always seem to have high energy and keeping still wasn't easy for him. "And isn't it time you got going."

D'Artagnan got off the beach he had been sitting on. "You know," said d'Artagnan "I rather be mucking out the stables than spending another whole day inside…"

"Just get lost," said Porthos in a friendly manner, d'Artagnan gave Porthos a mocking bow before leaving the garrison. "You think we are a bad influence on him?" asked Porthos

Aramis shook his head, "Nah, if anything we are a good influence…. what do you think Athos?"

"You are all as bad as each other." Grumble Athos "Come on, lest get his over with…."

Athos, Porthos and Aramis all left the garrison and rode out of the city. It was odd just being them three again – they all had quickly got used to D'Artagnan company that it now seems wrong when he wasn't there.

"Okay, what exactly are we looking for again?" asked Aramis

"A stolen pedant," said Athos "It is apparently it is one of a kind and King wants to have it back." Athos didn't think the king had any real connection to the pedant but seeing how a thief manged to break into the royal vaults to take it – the king wanted it back.

"All this trouble for one piece of jewellery," said Porthos more to himself than his friends "What a different life some people live."

Athos rode a little ahead of the others. His mind was on the mission on hand. "For a thief that could manged to get in and out of a royal vault without being seen – he was clumsy enough to drop a part of a letter…"

"Some people are just stupid or careless," said Porthos – he hoped this was a quick mission. He didn't really want to be out when it started to rain. The sky was getting greyer by the minute. He would trade places with d'Artagnan if it meant being in the warmth and dry.

Aramis yawned, "Or, it could be a trap," he said lazily

"That would be an interesting story to tell, d'Artagnan, later on." Said Porthos with a playful smile on his face. He share a smile with Aramis who was also smiling.

"Maybe we should add a bear or something else like that…" added Aramis thinking hard "To make it more dramatic…maybe wolfs…likes a good story about wolfs our young friend."

"Non...he wouldn't believe it if we told him there was a bear…or a wolf for that matter" said Porthos "He might believe a dog with rabies instead…."

"Ohhh oui, that a good one," said Aramis almost rubbing his hands together.

"If you two children have quite finished." Said Athos, Porthos and Aramis looked towards him "We are here – trap or no trap…" Athos was looking at a rundown shack that was mention in the letter. "Come on…."

"We could tell d'Artagnan the shack is haunted." Said Aramis as he got off his horse and made his way towards the shack. "I think he is also fond a good ghost story as well…."

"You could just tell him the truth." Suggest Athos who disapprove of telling tall tales. He was sure d'Artagnan would quickly see thought the stories Aramis and Pathos were weaving but he thought telling him the truth was more important – no matter how boring.

"We could," said Porthos "But where would be fun be?"

They entered the small shack to find the thief standing inside. He looked shock to see them. Maybe he was just plain stupid. "Make this easy for yourself, Monsieur, and give me the pendant." Said Athos dryly "And you might live…"

The thief slowly looked at each other Musketeers in turn. Then he tries to run, "They never make things easy for them." Said Porthos as the thief took out his own musket and pointed to Athos. But Aramis was quicker and shot the thief and he fell on the ground...dead.

"He wasn't that bright was he," said Aramis walking over and picking up the stole pendant that had fallen on the floor. Aramis looked at the pendant "Doesn't look that special to me."

Athos looked at the old table that saw standing at the side of the shack. He looks at part of another letter that was they and read it, "It's not one of kind either," he said "Apparently there are three pendants – and whoever wants them is paying a lot of money for them…"

Aramis move over and looked at the letter too. "Someone wants all three? They are going to a lot of trouble to get their hands on them…. why would someone want them so badly? I don't understand."

"That's because you do not know what they can do…" said a voice they all turned to see Milady de Winter standing behind them. She looked at the body of the thief disinterestedly before looking at the musketeers. "I see you caught my thief – he wasn't as good as he said he was… but men often say things like that…now, hand me that pendent…"

Athos wasn't impressed to see his wife standing in the room with them. He hoped she had long gone by now, "Why are you so interested in these pendants?" he asked he reckon whatever the reason could be – it couldn't be good.

Milady smiled at Athos, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said sweetly "You think there are just some jewellery, but they hold power that is beyond our understanding…."

"Are you talking about magic?" asked Porthos sharply

"You caught on fast, I am impressed," said Milady "You see," she said still looking at Athos "Get all three… imagine what you can do… anything you want…it's all possible… I have been looking for these for a very long time…"

Athos looked at Milady like she had gone crazy. "You believe these pendants hold magic powers? You are delusional…."

"Maybe I am," said Milady no longer specking in a sweet voice. "And maybe I am not." She held up a pendant similar to the one Aramis was still holding. "I know one thing…I know where I am going to get the third pendent. Maybe you should follow, Athos? I am sure you will want to…especially when you find out who I am going to meet." Milady smiled as the pendant in her hand started to glow and with that she was gone.

"This is madness…. I must be going mad," said Aramis blinking a few times finding no logical reason for seeing what he saw.

Athos looked in the space where his wife had stood a few seconds before "If you are going mad then I am also…what the heck just happens?"

"Your wife is a witch," said Aramis at once, "That's the once reason… your wife is a real, actually witch…"

"No not a witch," said Porthos and Aramis and Athos turn to him "Not a witch…. That pendant…that was magic…real life magic…." Porthos paused for a moment "I think we need to make an unplanned trip to the court of miracles." He said "I know someone who might be able to help tell us more."

The three musketeers soon find themselves walking thought the shadows of the court. They had to remove their uniforms before entering as they didn't want to draw attention to themselves. "Are you sure this person is going to help us?" asked Athos. After all, not everyone was willing to help Musketeers in this part of Paris. In this part of the Paris not everyone was willing to talk to strangers.

"If anyone can help – this person can," said Porthos confidently "If anyone is going to believe us, he will…."

"Who is he?" asked Athos

Porthos was quite for a moment as some children ran past them barefooted. "He's old, he been old as long as anyone can remember. Everyone remembers him being old – even the old people." Porthos was quiet for a moment "But he is smart…I mean…really smart… also slightly crazy…. But maybe madness and craziness come in hand in hand…but he knows just about anything to do with magic…"

"Has he got a name?" asked Athos

"Everyone here calls him Amborouis," said Porthos leading the way to a door before knocking. They heard a shout to come in – so Porthos pushed open the door and they all stepped inside. The room was crammed with many books in different languages many they didn't recognize. They were jars of potions and medicines and other random objects. A large ginger cat was curled up in a chair – it lifted his head up as they walked in and put it down again uninterested. An owl flew crossed the room and landed on a shelf watching them with big eyes. It had to be one of the strangest rooms they had ever been in.

In the room stood an old man with a long white beard. "Yes?" he said in a grumpy tone he looks at them up and down for a moment. "Of course, out of all the people who would see me – it would be you three…. destiny like its jokes…"

"Can you tell us anything about this?" asked Athos showing the old man the pendant. He was still unsure if this man could really help them. He didn't even believe in magic when he woke up that morning – now he wasn't so sure what he believed.

The old man took the pendant and looked at it closely, "I haven't seen magic like this for years. Strong but fading – like everything else it seems..." the old man held it up and looked at it again "Ah, nothing is ever simple… looks like you three are going on a quest."

"A quest?" question Athos – he hadn't expected that.

"Used to go on many when I was younger," said the old man – he was talking more to himself than too the musketeers. "So many adventures – you wouldn't believe what I saw…" the old man looked up at the musketeers "There are more of these rights?" he asked

"Yes," said Porthos "There are three of them…that we know of…"

"I thought so…I thought so…three is a powerful number you know…" said the old man. "Someone used one of these to go into the past…Time shouldn't be messed with. You have to find this person and bring them back to now…" The old man shook his head "You shouldn't mess with time…no one teaches people anything useful these days…. Not even basic magic… or the dangers of messing with time….where is common sense these days…."

"Sorry," said Aramis slowly "But are you talking about time travel?"

"Yes, yes, keep up keep up…." Ranted the old man walking around the room taking down a book and different ingredients. He mixed some of the ingredients together and mumbling things under in breath. Then pour the mixture into a small bottle and put a stopper on top of it. "When you find them, open this up and you will return here…right here right now…but make sure you bring no one from the past to the future…that will cause a huge mess…and I will have to clear it up…and I just want some peace and quiet…oh… and you may want to sure the third pendant gets lost …"

"Lost?"

The old man shook his head at them, "Why else go back in time to get it? No one knows where it is… it was lost…. So they went back before it was lost…. Do I have to spell everything out for you?"

Porthos looked the small bottle "How do we go back in time?" he asked

"The pendant of course – do I need to explain everything? Don't you three have a brain between you Soldiers, knights they all the same… swords and fighting…never time to think… none of you understand magic…what is the world coming too?" Said the old man

"Do you mind telling us how the pedant works?" asked Porthos "Don't want to make mistake now do we…."

The old man shook his head he took the pedant and throw it over Athos's neck "Hold hands….do it or you may get left behind…spin the stone like this…" the old man span the stone in the pedant "And remember – do not mess with time…." And just like that -everything with black

 **End notes 2018: End of chapter one – I had to add old Merlin into his story as well. I couldn't help myself. Magic, Aramis/Lancelot and Merlin all seems to fix together in my mind… but then again, my mind is a pretty strange place to be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note 2018: Next chapter is here…. took hours to do but I am pleased with myself.**

 **Author Note 2020: I reread this and wasn't that pleased with myself. I think I can do better than the before. Whatever was going on in my head back in 2018? I have no idea.**

Chapter Two

When the musketeers open their eyes, they found themselves laying in a middle of the field. They were a long way from Paris. "Well," said Porthos sitting up and checking himself for injuries "that was unpleased" he looked towards Aramis and Athos who were also sitting up in a bit of a daze "We seem to be in one piece – that's something at least."

"That old man," said Aramis standing up and stretching "I have the feeling I have meet him before… it's can't be true but he seems oddly familiar to me…"

"I am sure if you have meet him before you would have remembered." Said Athos "He doesn't seem like the kind of person you can easily forget," Athos looked around him – he didn't recognize anything around him – they weren't near Paris at all "Were do you think we are?" he asked

"Do you think we are still in France?" asked Porthos

"Well, your wife thinks you would be interested in who lives here." Said Aramis trying to be helpful.

"She could mean anyone at any time," said Athos "We can't stand around here all day – we better find my wife before she something that will doom us all."

They started to walk down a dirt path that looked like it was mostly used for wagons. They walked until they saw a man working in one of the fields – he looked like famer and he would be familiar with the area. Athos walked up to him, "Excusez-moi monsieur, sorry to bother you," said Athos taking off his hat as he spoke "Me and my friends got lost traveling and wonder if you can tell us where we are…."

The famer smiled good naturally at them "You are not the first to get lost in these parts." He said "You are not far from Lupiac…"

"We are in Gascony?" asked Aramis in surprise.

"You must be lost if you didn't even know that," said the famer "You are a long way from home – I can hear the Paris accent in your voice…don't get many of your lot down here in the forgotten corner of the county…"

"Lupiac," said Porthos to himself he started to get a bad feeling. They was only one person he knew who come from there.

"Is there an inn nearby?" asked Athos – he looked up at the sky and the sun was starting to set. That was odd as it was early afternoon when they walked into the count of miracles.

"Not for a good few miles," said the famer "You if you willing to pay – I have a room you can stay in. One bed mind – but the floor is better than sleeping outdoors….and supper is include."

"We can't be too fussed." Said Athos. Maybe fortune was for once on their side "We are Athos, Porthos and Aramis…" Athos held out his hand.

The famer shook it, "I am Alexandre d'Artagnan," he said

Porthos just knew it – from the moment he heard he was near Lupiac. He knew something like this was going to happen. Athos and Aramis looked stun for a moment.

Athos looked at the man in disbelieve, he had his doubts about time travel but now this just about confirmed it. The only person he knew that had that name was dead. The death of the man in front of him was what lend them all to meet d'Artagnan in the first place. The death of the man in front of him was the reason d'Artagnan wanted to kill him when they first meet.

"Are you sure it alright for us to stay…. we are strangers after all." said Aramis quickly.

"We have many travellers and lodgers that have stay with us," said Alexandre with a smile "We only ask to help out a little on the farm and paid the rent….and any trouble you may be in – keep it away from my family…"

Porthos nodded his head - he wasn't sure if they should accept the room or not but before anyone could say anything else, there was a sound of a shout.

"Pepe!" called the voice and the next thing the musketeers knew a boy some running from the crops. He was a small boy with dark hair but there was no mistaking this was d'Artagnan – a smaller and younger one but it was still the d'Artagnan they all knew. "Pepe…" said d'Artagnan once he reaches Alexandre then he started to talk very fast in the Gascon dialect. Then when d'Artagnan spotted the musketeers he stop talking mid-sentence and looked at them.

"My son Charles," said Alexandre proudly "But most people just called him Petit d'Artagnan…" Alexandre looked at his son for a moment "Where are your boots?" he asked when he saw his son had nothing on his feet.

D'Artagnan responded something in Gascon dialect again and Alexandre just shook his head to himself. And turn back to the musketeers. "So, will you be staying?"

"Yes," said Athos without really thinking about it. If his wife was here then she may a plan for d'Artagnan. While Athos was pretty sure she wouldn't harm a child – didn't mean she wouldn't do something else. "If it no trouble of course."

Alexandre turn back to d'Artagnan "Charles," he said "These men are going to be staying with us for a while – go and get the room ready…"

D'Artagnan started to talk again in Gascon but Alexandra stopped him. "Speck French please – our guest may not understand…"

D'Artagnan looked at them for a moment. "Grandma doesn't like strange men," said d'Artagnan "She said strange men can't be trusted…" He clearly spoke French a lot as it come out clear and it spoke it easily.

Alexandre didn't look amused, "Has she been telling you stories again?" he asked he didn't wait for an answer. "Go back and get the room ready… and you find your boots before I get back or you will be in trouble…."

"Oui Pepe." Said d'Artagnan was with that he went back running thought the fields and disappearing into the crops and out of slight.

"Lively one isn't he," said Aramis, not that he expected anything less. Alexandre nodded his head.

"How old is he?" asked Porthos he wasn't very good as guessing people ages but d'Artagnan was very young.

"Six, almost seven," said Alexandre – you could tell he was a proud father. "Stubborn child he is… always getting himself into one kind of mischief or another." Alexandra paused for a moment while the others gave each other half amused looked – somethings never change. "It only me, the boy and my old mother in law now… it's hasn't been an easy couple of years for us…. And just to warn you…my mother in law…is getting very forgetful recently and refused to speak French – she will only talk Italian and Charles is the only person who understands what she is saying."

Athos had forgotten d'Artagnan could speck Italian – he had only heard him speak it once when he was concussed. D'Artagnan had later explain his grandmother had been born on Italy and didn't want to move to France. She only talks in Italian as a form of rebellion since and pretend she didn't understand French at all. The older she got the more it become d'Artagnan responsibility to look her. "No need to explain," said Athos "We are just grateful for your hospitality…"

"I wouldn't be grateful just yet." Said Alexandre "You haven't met my mother in law…."

They made their way towards the d'Artagnan farm house it was old and simple but didn't look like a bad place to grow up. They walked into the kitchen – the whole of the downstairs was the kitchen inside were stairs than lend to the upper floor. On the wall hang old horseshoes and on shelfs were glass jar filled with different herbs and other stuff. An old wooden table stood in the middle – it had a number of dents and scratches on it and even marks where it look like a candle had fallen over. D'Artagnan was kneeing on an chair chopping some vegetables and the fire in the fireplace was only just getting started.

"Did you find your boots?" asked Alexandra

"Oui pepe." Said d'Artagnan at once

"Dare I asked where they were this time…" Asked Alexandra in a tired tone. It seem common place for the young d'Artagnan to misplace his boots

"Stables…" said d'Artagnan

Alexandra looked at his son for a moment, "You need to take better care of them, and you're not getting any more until next year, that that's if you are lucky…..and I thought I told you to get the room ready…"

"Grandma said she will do it…" said d'Artagnan at once "She said she do it and I cook supper. I told her they were soldiers and she said the room needed to be done just right. I can cook supper, pepe… see….." d'Artagnan pointed to the half chopped vegetables.

"What made you say we were soldiers?" asked Amaris clearly amused at this. They weren't wearing their musketeers' uniform but they still had their swords – but many people carried swords and many of them were not soldiers.

"Grandma like soldiers. Grandpa was a solider…. That's right isn't pepe." Said d'Artagnan at once.

"That is technically correct," said Alexandra, d'Artagnan said something to him in the Gascon dialect "You asked them if you want to know, you got a voice – use it…"

D'Artagnan looked at them for a moment and crossed his arms in a way he still dose as an adult "Are you real soldiers?" he asked

"We are soldiers," said Porthos and d'Artagnan looked pleased that he guessed right "But we are on a personal mission of sorts…"

"I take it you are looking for someone," said Alexandre – he seemed to be a very observant man who can read people and situations well.

"We are trying too," said Athos honesty – it seem wrong to lie to a dead men. Even if he wasn't going to die for a good few years yet. "We manged to trace them to these parts….but it seem the trail has gone cold… for now…"

"Well your business is your business, but don't being any trouble into my home to my family…" said Alexandre firmly "I don't want no trouble here… especially with this one here…" Alexandre nodded his d'Artagnan

"We got no intentions of doing such a thing," said Porthos at once and he knew Athos and Aramis felt the same. They didn't want to bring trouble here especially with younger d'Artagnan there – they didn't want to involve him in any way – but knowing he might need protecting if Milady did anything.

Alexandre seem satisfied with this and turn his attention back onto his son "Go and help your grandmother," he told d'Artagnan

D'Artagnan looked up from his chopped vegetables "Grandma told me to get supper ready."

"I am sure I can finish." Said Alexandra taking the knife off his son and pointed to the floor.

D'Artagnan didn't looked impressed as he jump of the chair and looked at his father. "Last time you cooked you burnt everything… and…. and…." he said stumbling over his words "It's not polite to give guests burnt food…"

"Do as I say." Ordered Alexandra his toner got firmer and d'Artagnan didn't need telling again. He ran up the stairs- two steps at a time "That mouth of his – is going to get him into trouble one of these days…"

"Or maybe get him out of it." Said Aramis

It wasn't too long before they were all sitting at the table with a bowl of vegetable stew. And they were introduce to a no-nonsense old lady who was d'Artagnan grandmother. She made d'Artagnan wash his hands and face at least three times before he was allowed to sit at the table. Then the old lady said something that d'Artagnan had to translate. "Grandma says we need to say grace." Said d'Artagnan

"May I say it?" asked Amaris, d'Artagnan turn to his grandmother and asked. She looked at Aramis for a moment before nodding her head. And Aramis took this as his cure to start. When he had finished and they all began to eat d'Artagnan grandmother spoken to him – or more like tell him off about something. Amaris looked at d'Artagnan to translate.

D'Artagnan rubbed his hands in an almost nervous manner. "Grandma says you where smiling too much when you said grace, she doesn't like you anymore…."

"Charlie!" warned his father

"That's what she said." Said d'Artagnan at once.

"I didn't mean to offend her in anyway," said Aramis quickly

"You didn't" said Alexandrea "She doesn't like anyone very much." As to prove this point d'Artagnan grandmother sudden hit d'Artagnan on the arm saying something in Italian and pointing to his elbow that where on the table. D'Artagnan mumble an apology before going back to eating.

For a while they eat in silence until d'Artagnan let the curiosity get the better of him. "Are you good fighting with swords? Pepe said he'll gong to teach me…"

"And I will do," said Alexandre "If and only if you promise to keep up with your chores and studies…" d'Artagnan groaned "I am sure our guests will tell you the importance of reading and writing…"

"Fighting more fun….Michel teaching me little…"

Alexandra shook his head, "You know what son, and you are as reckless as your great grandfather. And that is not a good thing…you need to learn there is a time and a place for fighting…"

"Michel say you should never turn down a fight and never let anyone insult you." Said d'Artagnan at once. The musketeers wonder who his Michel person – he sounded like an interesting person and maybe someone who added to d'Artagnan hot-headedness and pride.

"Michel is also missing a hand because of a dual," said Alexandra "He may not be the best person to listen to….."

"He said that…" began d'Artagnan

"Don't go looking for trouble, Charlie." Warned Alexandra

"Your father is right," said Athos fairly "Fighting with swords isn't fun and games in the real world. It takes a lot of training and hard work to get good at it. You have to train ever since day…"

"I can train every day." Said d'Artagnan eagerly.

Porthos laughed "With that much determination there be no stopping you."

They had almost finished when Grandmother said something sharply and d'Artagnan spoke again. "Grandma said we forgot to say grace," said d'Artagnan with a look of concern "You said it is very important and bad things will happen if we do not."

Alexandre closed his eyes. "Tell her I am very sorry and would she like to say it?" d'Artagnan repeated this information to his grandmother and Alexandra turn to the musketeers "I am sorry – her mind isn't as sharp as it used to be…"

"No need to apologize." Said Porthos who had been impressed with d'Artagnan ability to switch languages at his young age – but Porthos guessed d'Artagnan just had to learn them all. "Aramis here prays multiple times a day. We can handle grace again…."

After dinner d'Artagnan went up stair with his grandmother as the musketeers and Alexandra talked. They told Alexandra were all from Paris and looking for someone that has taken something personal from Athos and followed her to these parts. Alexandra spoke of the farm and how this year do far has been kind to them and about the harsh weather of the year before.

"Pepe." D'Artagnan had appeared halfway up the stairs looking thought the railings so he was eyes leave with his father.

"Charles, I told you it was time for bed,"

"Grandma wants to know where grandpa is." Said d'Artagnan at once. His eyes were filled with concern and uncertainty.

"Tell her she has gone to see his brother," said Alexandra at once

"But grandpa dead," said d'Artagnan at once "How did she forget?" He was too young to fully understand the efforts age can have on the mind.

"There is no point upsetting your grandmother this late in the evening, "said Alexandra "Now go..." d'Artagnan once again disappeared back upstairs. Alexandre shook his head wearily. It must be hard to look after a lively and adventures boy like d'Artagnan and an ageing women who refused to speak French.

Not long went by when d'Artagnan appeared on the stairs again. "pepe." He said and spoken in Gascon and looked a little upset.

"Just go back and tell her a story," said Alexandra "She might have forgotten the question by the time you got back… and then you go to bed…." Once again d'Artagnan went back up the stairs. What d'Artagnan was saying they weren't too sure – but it was likely the grandmother was asking after someone else who had passed away.

"Old age can be a curse," said Alexandra more to himself. Pouring the musketeers some wine and handed it out. They all drunk the wine and make their way up stairs.

The room Athos, Porthos and Aramis was in was small "I think we have commandeer d'Artagnan room," said Porthos seeing an old wooden box and looked inside there were interesting stones, feathers, rusted nails, an old horse shoe and other things boys seem to pick up from the ground when playing.

"I think he is used to it," said Aramis "They had lodgers here before…."

"Do you think it is right for us to be here?" asked Porthos in a low voice – not wanting to be unheard. Porthos guessed the wall here where thin "We got told not to mess with time….what if us being here this messes with it… what if we get back and d'Artagnan remembers we were here…or something happens that wasn't meant to happen?"

"He might not remember," said Aramis "If they had have traveller and lodgers come thought he will forget some. And I doubt he will pay us too much attention…"

"I hope that you are right," said Athos

"Do you remember how angry he was when we first meet him?" asked Porthos – the other knew what Porthos was talking about. The first time they meet d'Artagnan that day in the garrison "Well – I can see why he acted how he did. He only ever really had his father…no mother, grandmother going senile…. If it had been me… I would have done the same…. Maybe worst…"

"He would of taken on the whole garrison if he had too," said Amaris

Athos didn't say anything – he remembered like yesterday meeting d'Artagnan for the first time. A head strong boy who heart did his thinking causing him to be reckless. While d'Artagnan was getting better with thinking with his head over his heart he was still more reckless that he would have liked. Athos knew already how much d'Artagnan father meant to him but how he could truly see it. He could not only see how much d'Artagnan had relied on his father but how much Alexandra had also relied on d'Artagnan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning the musketeers woke early. They found Alexandra and d'Artagnan already doing the morning jobs. D'Artagnan morning job seem to be feeding the chickens and collect the eggs. D'Artagnan carried the eggs back into the house and then Alexandra told d'Artagnan where to deliver the eggs too. With the d'Artagnan was off out of the door and on his way. He seem to take his responsibilities seriously or as seriously as a six year old could.

"Don't you worry about what he could get up to?" asked Porthos

"All the time – it's called being a father," said Alexandra "But Charles knows what jobs need doing and farm work comes before play… sounds slightly cruel but the truth. Teaching them responsibly early is important… and he will be back soon for breakfast…. Can you lot muck out the stable today…"

"Sure," said Aramis

The three musketeers went to the stables and started to muck them out. It wasn't a job none of them like very much. Porthos found it amusing that they were doing the job that the full grown d'Artagnan say he rather do the last time they had saw him. After an while Athos spoke "I am going into the town – seeing if anyone seen anything, one of us should stay here just in case…"

"I'll stay," said Porthos. As they had almost done mucking out the stables Porthos was going too finished while Athos and Aramis went into the small town. Porthos was just leaving the stables when he spy d'Artagnan walking crossed the yard with a large white cat in his arms. He really did like being with animals – they were more than just a source of food to him – the horses and other animals would have been some of the first friends he would have made.

For that morning Porthos helped with some of the work in the field. It was hard work but Porthos really respected that Alexandra did as much work as the labours – more. And with his the whole time was d'Artagnan who also tried to help in-between checking on his grandmother. "You do not need to help all day you know," said Alexandra handing Porthos some water "I am sure you would rather help your friends than toil away here…."

"I got a friend back in Paris who grow up on a farm – always said I wouldn't last a day…" said Porthos telling a half truth. He wonder what it would have been like growing up on the farm compared to the Court of Miracles.

"It's been an easy day today…." informed d'Artagnan.

"But important," said Alexandra looking at d'Artagnan for a moment, "Off you go and play…."

"But pepe," said d'Artagnan at once like he was asked to go to bed early.

"Off you go…" said Alexandra "And stay out of trouble…" d'Artagnan leave the field looking very disagreeable.

Porthos watch this with interested. While he wasn't surprised by d'Artagnan doing all his jobs the best of his ability he was surprised by the face d'Artagnan didn't run off as soon as he was allowed to go and play like most children his age would. Alexandra must have seen the look on his face. "He doesn't like to leave me or his grandmother …I think he forgets he still a child… but give him an hour he will find someone to play with and get in to some kind of trouble…" And about half an hours later Porthos saw d'Artagnan in the distant with two other children that look roughly around his age – may being a little older with sticks in their hands using them as swords. Then the children went out of view.

"Any lead?" asked Porthos once Aramis and Athos got back to the farm after their trip to the town

"Nothing," said Aramis he was really hoping for something on where Milady could be. "Everything been alright here?"

"Everything running smoothly." Said Porthos, "Our little friend has gone off to play for a little bit,"

"Any idea where?" asked Athos feeling he should be keeping an eye on d'Artagnan. If anything happen to him while they were on the farm he won't forgive himself. He felt more responsible for what happen to him than normal.

"In one of the fields I am guessing," Said Porthos "Or near the river… this is a large area Athos… the children here could roam for miles…he'll with some other kids… I am sure he is alright."

"I hope so," said Athos but he thought he would asked Alexandra to see if he had heard anything during the day.

Alexandra didn't know anything news, "No new faces expect yourself and your friends." He said "But if someone new shows up we would quickly know. New travel fast down here. – are you sure the person you are looking for is in this area… it's not a good place to hide…"

"This person is very good at hiding…" said Athos

D'Artagnan come running back to the farm a couple of hours later just as everyone was finishing the last jobs for the day. "Pepe pepe…" called d'Artagnan and passed his father a letter. Alexandra took the letter and open it up.

"Charles," said Alexandra specking in a serious tone after he had finished reading it. "I need you to go and find Bartholomew. I need to speak to him – off you go" D'Artagnan ran back off thought the farm now looking for this Bartholomew person. Alexandra looked like he was doing some fast thinking. Whatever the letter had said it mustn't have been good. D'Artagnan soon return with another man. Alexandra and Bartholomew spoke for a few minutes. Then Alexandra spoke to d'Artagnan who just nodded his head.

Alexandra then walked towards the Musketeers a few minutes later "My brother has become ill and he had business that needs taken care of," said Alexandra. "Bartholomew will be running the farm when I am gone and be staying in the house – I cannot leave Charles looking after his grandmother on his own."

"Can't you take, Charles with you?" asked Aramis, if anything bad was going to happen it was going to happen when Alexandra was away.

"It is better he stays here and taken care of his grandmother, I would take him but with his grandmother getting so confused and forgetful recently… it is best he stays," said Alexandra – he didn't look like he wanted to leave d'Artagnan behind but he couldn't take the grandmother with him either. "Old Bartholomew has looked after the farm before when I had to go away… so it is in good hands…"

"When do you leave?" asked Athos

"First thing in the morning," said Alexandra

Supper that night they had some rabbit stew – apparently you couldn't have a trip to Gasonary without having rabbit stew. A simple meal that was filling enough. "We got a friend back home who really like rabbit stew," said Aramis "He's not so fond of city food…"

"Michel said county food is better…." Said d'Artagnan the musketeers all smiled at this. They all knew d'Artagnan superitions about the meat in most city food. Athos always thought that it was because he didn't know where the meat had come from – on the farm he would have known we all the food he eat come from.

"I have to say this Michel chap sounds…. Interesting person…" said Porthos

"Michel is a man who only people from Gascony…" said Alexandra "And I wish you would stopped listening to everything he tells you…" he added to his son. they finished dinner with saying grace only the one time.

That evening went without instant while the evening before d'Artagnan grandmother was asking about dead relatives - this evening she seemed to be more capable of doing things. So instead of d'Artagnan taking care of her the roles were reverse which seemed to confused d'Artagnan a little. But he went along with it so not to upset her.

The next morning after the morning chores were done and Bartholomew arrived – Alexandra got ready to leave. "You're the man of the house now," said Alexandra and d'Artagnan nodded a serious expression was on his face. "No climbing on the roofs, and no riding the horses…..and do not lose your boots again…" d'Artagnan nodded his head. "No swimming in the river either… listen to Bartholomew…"

"oui Pepe," said d'Artagnan

"Look after your grandmother, and fed the animals…and remember to lock the chickens up at night… we don't want the foxes to get them…"

"Can I ride the horse if Bartholomew says it's alright?" asked d'Artagnan

"Bartholomew is a very busy man," said Alexandra, "But if all the jobs are done and he say it alright that is allowed….but all your chores need to be done first….behaviour yourself…." D'Artagnan nodded his head. "Good lad, see you when I get back…" Alexandra got on a horse and rode away.

D'Artagnan looked a little put out having to stay behind. Bartholomew an older farmer put a hand on his heads and ruffled his hair, and spoke to him in the Gascon language and send him away –assumedly to do chores.

"Well. We better have a look for my wife again," said Athos.

After a few more hours of searching further out they was still no sign. "Are either of you getting concern about the lack of progress we are making?" asked Porthos as they walked back towards the farm house. "Anyone we ask doesn't know anything…."

Aramis nodded towards the farmhouse where d'Artagnan was there drawing in the dirt with a stick. "If anyone knows what's going on around here – children have the tendency for knowing what they shouldn't."

"He is a child," said Athos "We can't involve him in this."

"He is a child who spends his day delivering messages and eggs to people, listen to adult have conversations and playing in the surrounding area." Said Porthos seeing what Aramis was getting at. "He probably knows more what is going on than any of the grownups… and knowing him and our luck he likely to know something…"

Porthos and Aramis had a point. Athos walked up to d'Artagnan who looked up at him as he approached "Were is Bartholomew?" asked Athos – he hadn't seen the man since the morning.

"He had to go into town," said d'Artagnan

"Right," said Athos slowly "So… what are you meant to be doing?"

"I've finished my chores." Said d'Artagnan innocently "And grandma is sleeping…and I have to stay on the farm…."

Athos paused he wasn't good at talking to young children. "Charles," he said carefully – he almost called him d'Artagnan but correct himself quickly. "My friends and I are looking for something – and I wonder if you have seen any ladies around here? Ladies you never seen before?" d'Artagnan shook his head. "You've seen nothing strange at all?" he asked

"Non monsieur," said d'Artagnan – he looked at the marks in the dirt "Will pepe be back soon?" he asked.

"I am sure he will be back before you know it," said Athos

"I'm going to check on the horses," said d'Artagnan throwing the stick on the ground and walking towards the stables and out of sight.

"I thought Bartholomew was meant to stay here to look after the place," said Porthos –while everything seem to be running smoothly Porthos hoped that this Bartholomew person wasn't neglecting his duties.

"Maybe he running an errand…"

"He better be," said Porthos "A six year old cannot been left to run the farm even for a few hours….not even a stubborn independent ones like our young friend…."

"I am sure everything is fine," said Athos they walked away from the farm house again. "Maybe my wife is no longer here… maybe we are in the wrong place…"

"Oh," said a familiar voice they all knew too well "You are in the right place." They turn to see Milday de Winter standing with a smug look on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Athos looked at his wife. "You cannot be here – you could have because things that could affect our futures – affect things in our time that cannot be undone."

Milady looked at Athos and shook her head, "I have no intentions in meddling with time. Why do you think I have been out of sight? I didn't want to draw attention to myself and I couldn't let darling little d'Artagnan see me…" Milady looked at each of the musketeers in turn, "Look like it's you three that is messing with things you do not understand… if anything goes wrong it was because you three weren't careful…it would be because you three messed things up."

"Why come here?" asked Athos

"You know what I am looking for," said Milady "The pendant… it's on the farm you know… right under your nose this whole time...why else would I come to this… lovely farm?" Milady smiled "Time is a funny thing... it must of know you three would of got sent here so made sure d'Artagnan wasn't…"

As Milady was talking Aramis took the old man portion at the made in the court of miracles. He was getting ready to bring them all back, but stopped once he saw d'Artagnan had reappeared – Aramis knew he couldn't risk it – he couldn't risk bring the young d'Artagnan back. If anything would really mess up the time it would be that.

"Who is she?" asked d'Artagnan at once.

Milady smiled at d'Artagnan "I am looking for your father…" she said before any of the musketeers could say a word.

"He has gone away for a few days." Said d'Artagnan

"Never mind," said Milady "I am sure we will meet again…." With that she walked away, but the musketeers knew she wouldn't have got far. Not if she was right and the third pendant was somewhere on the farm. Maybe they should have asked around about the third pendant instead of the whereabouts of Milady – but it was too late to worry about things they could have done now.

D'Artagnan looked at Athos "Is that the lady you were looking for?" he asked

"Yes," said Athos

"Charles," said Porthos and d'Artagnan looked at him "That's lady is looking for something. Something that worth a lot of money… something that rare..."

"Is there a pendant that looks like this?" Athos showed d'Artagnan the pendant that hang around his neck.

D'Artagnan looked at the pendant, "I have to check on grandma…." He said before rushing inside the farm house.

"We need to be catching Milady." Said Porthos

"The old man told us to make sure the third pendant gets lost," said Aramis "And you saw the look on d'Artagnan face just now when he was the pendant – he knows where it is….but he doesn't seem to want to tell us…."

"His grandmother," said Athos "His grandmother has it…."

"Oh that great… a forgetful old women that refuses to speck French…" said Aramis "A old women who grandson is the stubbornness person we know…and the only person here who can understand her…who may or may not listen to us…." Getting to the third pendant wouldn't be easy unless they just steal it from them. But stealing from a child and an old lady seem heartless and morally wrong.

"We have to try talking to them," said Porthos and they went inside knowing Milady was close by also wanting the pendant. They went upstarts and knocked on the door that belong the grandmother.

D'Artagnan open it. "Shhhh," he said at once "Grandma sleeping…"

Athos paused before getting eye level with d'Artagnan. He needed to get d'Artagnan to understand "That lady you saw outside – she stolen a pendant – one that looks like the one I got. She thinks they is another one here… and she wants it very badly and we want to stop her…"

"Why?" asked d'Artagnan

"Because she believes that the pendant are very special…" said Athos

D'Artagnan looked at Athos for a moment. "Like magic?" he whispered. Athos was a little taken aback by this but nodded his head "Is magic real?" asked d'Artagnan

"As real as you believe it to be," said Athos carefully choosing his words.

D'Artagnan looked unsure. "Grandma said they were three of them." Informed d'Artagnan "She said that three was a magic number… "he paused for an moment "She said they can't be together… if all three where together bad things will happen…"

"What kind of things?" asked Athos – he hadn't know that bit of information. Maybe it wasn't true but Athos didn't want to risk it. He didn't think they should be getting involved with anything to do with magic. Magic was out of their area of expertise.

"Grandma said the end of the world will come…" said d'Artagnan "That lady can't do that… that would be very bad…"

Athos looked at the young boy for a moment. The boy looked worried and scared. "I got a special job for you to do…" said Athos in a low voice "I want you to go and find the pendant and hide it in a place only you know where it is…hide it very very well."

"Grandma will be said if it gone…" said d'Artagnan at once.

"What is better saving the world or not upsetting grandma?" asked Athos maybe more harshly than he meant.

"For goodness sakes Athos he is six years old." Said Aramis seeing the scared look on the boy's face. D'Artagnan barely knew them – and all the adults who he could of turn to normally where no there. D'Artagnan didn't have a clue what was going on around them right now. A six year old who looked after his grandmother every day – a six year old who hardly seen the world at all.

Athos paused for a moment – Aramis was right he was talking to a six year old. "We are trying to save peoples lifes." He said calmly "it's very important to protect people…." D'Artagnan listen intently "It's our job to protect people... To be brave…" Athos looked at the boy. "I need you be to brave and help us…"

"By hiding grandma pendant?"

"Hide it – so no one can find it," said Athos

D'Artagnan looked unsure if he was doing the right thing or not. "What if the lady see my hiding it?" asked d'Artagnan

"Yet us worry about that lady," said Athos "Will you help us?" d'Artagnan paused for a long moment. Then he nodded his head slowly. "Do you know where the pendent is?" he nodded his head again. "Can you get it – right now?" D'Artagnan nodded his head once again and disappeared back into his grandmother room he come out with the third pendant in his hands. "Go and hide it," said Athos and d'Artagnan run off down the stairs and out into the farm.

As d'Artagnan was making his way out the farm Athos spotted Milady from one of the rooms. She must have stuck into the house without no one knowing. Athos raised his musket at Milady. "Leave the boy alone…he needs to do this…"

"Do you really believe all three pendants could destroy the world?" asked Milady

Athos hardly reacted to his wife comment. "It doesn't matter if that is true or not…you are not getting your hands on it…" then he quickly went and grasped Milady tightly "Aramis the potion…now…." With d'Artagnan hiding the third pendant and his grandmother safely sleeping in her bed – now was the time to get back to their time. "Do it now – before d'Artagnan come back…" Aramis open the bottle and a purple smoke come and engulfed them… then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Athos open his eyes to see a large ginger cat looking down at him pawing his face. Athos pushed the cat off him. He look around – he was laying on the floor in the old man house in the court of miracles. Porthos and Aramis were begins to wake up but Milady was nowhere to been seen.

"About time you woke up," said the old man who walked up to him "Well, seeing as nothing here has changed your quest went well… honestly I had my concerns…. I did have concerns lots of them…."

Athos frowned for a moment. "Where is…."

"Oh Milady de Winter…." Said the old man "I'll sent her away….it will take her some time to get back to Paris…"

Aramis and Porthos were both down sitting up. "How long were we gone?" asked Athos. They had been on the farm for two days .

"Only a few hours," said the old man "Couldn't let you three go missing…. Oh no no no…. that wouldn't do anyone any good at all….and that would be a nightmare to sort out…."

"How do you know so much about magic?" asked Aramis – he really had the feeling he had knew this old man from somewhere

"Another place, another time, another life," said the old man unhelpfully

The three musketeers walked back down the streets of Paris. "I take it d'Artagnan hid his grandmother pendant." Said Porthos. He looked at the kings one that he held in his hand. The old man had told them that the magic in it had now gone. Milady wouldn't try to steal it again.

"It seem wrong we didn't even say goodbye to him." Said Aramis "He would have got back and we would have been gone…"

"The real question is – do we tell d'Artagnan?" said Porthos stopped in a tavern for a well needed drink. "I think we should…" The old man also told them that the potion that brought them back will also make the people of Gascony slowly forget they were there. (Just in case they mess anything up)

"He won't believe us," said Aramis at once "We'll just be a faded memory if that…"

"Doesn't feel right not to tell him," said Porthos

Athos didn't know what to do for the best. While before all this he would thought telling the truth about their mission was best – he didn't think d'Artagnan or even Treville would believe this latest adventure. But it seem wrong to lie about it all as well.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" asked Aramis

"We tell me my ex-wife was behind it all." Said Athos "We don't know the reason behind her taking it…"

"And that's it?" asked Porthos

"And that's it," said Athos

"I don't like it," said Porthos

"Me neither… but it for the best." Said Athos

"I wonder how his grandma got in possession of a pendant…." Said Aramis "I mean… they must be a story there….and I am interested in this Michel person as well… maybe if we are careful we might get a story or two out of him…."

Athos was interested were the pendants had come from and how it fell in to the hands of d'Artagnan grandmother. He was also interested where d'Artagnan had hid it – and if he got into any trouble for doing so. But the pendants were better forgotten about and lost.

"So… what do you think happen after we left?" asked Porthos

"Nothing," said Athos "He would have looked after his grandmother and looked after the animals until his father returned."

"I do wonder were a six year old would hide a pendant," said Aramis specking to himself more than to his friends.

Then – Gascony 

Charles ran thought the fields as fast as he could. He ran past the mill and towards the old well. The well had dry up years ago – before he was even born. Charles looked at the pendant in his hands. He didn't know if magic was real or not – but people were after it and he couldn't let that happen. If he hide it then no one would come looking for it. Charles dropped the pendant in to the dry up well. It was deep and no one would think of finding it down there.

Charles run all the way back to the farm to find the men who were staying were gone – the only person in the house was his grandmother who was still sleeping. He was confused at where the men had gone p it was then he realised he didn't even know their names.

Charles looked in every room and nothing had been touched and nothing had been taken. Charles walked down and into the stables to talk to the horses there. The men said they were soldiers and they come from Paris. Charles had of course heard about Paris… maybe one day he will go there.


End file.
